


Starting something new

by silverpelt14



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, I am Australian so my spelling might be different from yours so no criticizing, this can be a little bit Oocish so i apologise in advance.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverpelt14/pseuds/silverpelt14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mysterious girl named Kat shows up at the factory Lewis' life gets turned upside down and we learn a lot more than expected about his greatest enemy, Israphel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting something new

**Author's Note:**

> Please notify me if you notice any errors. Also the different lines indicate snippets from various peoples P.O.V and their thoughts.

It was a particularly chilled midsummers afternoon and the boys where working on the site B as usual, completely oblivious to the dark shadow watching them from a nearby tree. Then suddenly Lewis thought he saw something.  
“Hey guys, what was that?” he asked.  
“What was what?” Duncan replied without looking up from his current task.  
“Oh never mind, it was probably just a bat or something.” Lewis sighed. He started to continue on with his work, but then he noticed a strange noise coming from one of the machines.  
“Hey Duncan, I think you should come and look at this.” Lewis said.  
“What is it this time?” Duncan replied, starting to get annoyed at the constant interruption to his work.  
“This machines making a strange noise.” Lewis answered.  
“Ok I better take a look.” Duncan said. It was a simple problem to fix really, just a loose part that caused a rattling noise.  
The “creature” that Lewis had spotted earlier turned out to be a new person, a girl in fact. She had been watching the progress that the boys had been making on their factory for a while, almost since the project began to be exact and she was getting very interested. Time to pay them a proper visit she thought to herself.  
It had been two days since Lewis though he had spotted something in the trees, he never really believed that it was a bat; he just said that because Duncan was there. Lewis was indoors working on trying to construct more pipes, when suddenly he heard a knock on the door and because he thought that it was probably Duncan he got up and opened the door. It was a very big surprise for him when he saw a young woman standing there; she can’t be more than 25 he thought to himself.  
“Hello there. My names Valzore, but everyone calls me Kat.” she said politely, if not a bit too enthusiastically.  
“Hi. I`m Xephos but everyone calls me Lewis or Xeph.” he replied.  
“I know” she replied  
“How?” Lewis said surprised.  
“I have been watching you and your friends building this factory and company for quite some time now.” she answered.  
“You’ve been spying on us?” he questioned.  
“More like investigating, especially since I'm not reporting to anyone.” she replied calmly.  
“Ok then, would you like to come in?” Lewis offered.  
“Yes, thanks for asking.” she answered.  
Lewis was nice so far, Kat though to herself. We have been talking for a while though and no sign of Duncan; I wonder when he will be coming back and what’s been keeping him. I hope he gets back soon because I really want to meet him I mean he seems very nice and sincere. Kat giggled, attempting to relax herself because she was nervous about meeting Duncan, the science man.  
It had been about two hours since Kat had knocked on the factory door. Still no sign of Duncan and he seemed to be the one that she really wanted to meet, he hoped that Kat would come back some time because she was nice enough and he thought that they could use a woman’s touch in the factory.  
“Hey Lewis I'm back!” Duncan announced.  
“If you will excuse me for a moment.” Lewis said to Kat. Then he got up and left to talk with Duncan.  
“Hey Dunc, we have a guest in the other room.” Lewis told Duncan.  
“Anyone I know?” Duncan asked.  
“No, it’s a new girl.” Lewis informed him.  
“A girl?” Duncan questioned.  
“Yes a girl, her name is Kat. She is nice and has been eager to meet you; she wants to discuss something I believe.” Lewis replied.  
“Ok.” Duncan said. Then the Lewis and Duncan went into the next room to talk to their mysterious guest.  
“Hello, I'm Kat.” Kat said cheerily.  
“Hey, I'm Duncan.” Duncan replied.  
“It’s nice to meet you.” she added.  
“The same goes here.” he said. Kat, him and Duncan talked for about 2 hours, discussing many things ranging from bees – lasers. All was going well when Simon came home.   
“The bloody hell is goin on in here?” Simon shouted.  
“Excuse us.” Lewis and Duncan said, getting up to go and talk to their angry friend.  
“Were sorry, it’s just that.” Duncan began.  
“It’s just that what Duncan?” Simon asked, for he had calmed down slightly since he had first come in.  
“We have a guest Simon.” Lewis explained.  
“Who?” Simon inquired.  
“A girl, her name is Kat. She is very smart and came over to have a chat with Duncan about some project idea, but we ended up getting caught up talking.” Lewis replied.  
“Let me meet her.” Simon demanded. Then he waked into the room, not waiting for the others.  
“Hello Simon.” she said calmly.  
“Hello Kat.” he spat.  
“Why are you mad at me?” she asked.  
“Because you have been interrupting my workers who should be doing their jobs.” he replied angrily.  
“Well then. I was under the impression that in this world you weren't the boss anymore.” She smirked knowingly.  
“And who told you that?” he shouted.  
“No one, I just know.” She laughed.  
“Guys, this is a bad beginning. You should try again, pretend that this never happened.” Lewis said, trying to stop them fighting. Then suddenly the both burst out laughing, neither of them able to stop for about 3 minutes. Every time they tried to stop the look of confusion on his and Duncan's faces made them start laughing again. Eventually Lewis interrupted saying “What the hell is going on here?”  
“You want to explain?” Simon asked Kat, it was barely more than a whisper though because he was breathless from laughing too much.  
“Well, it’s a long story but I'll make it short, I meet Simon when he was out on Pig Island one day and we became friends. We both planned that I would come over today and then when Simon came home we would make a big scene.” Kat explained to the others.  
“Yeah, that’s about it.” Simon added.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It had been a long day of planning yesterday, she had plotted with Simon to prank his friends by her coming over and talking to whoever was there at the time, biding her time until Simon came home so that they could make a big scene about him being angry and then him throwing her outside, but they had both cracked it when Lewis was stumbling over his words in an attempt to calm Simon down. Kat was very glad that she had meet Simon on Pig Island the day that she had to run away. That was a good day she thought happily...  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It had been about a week since Kat had come over the first time, now she came over most days. She was really nice but not as nice as Hannah, Lewis thought to himself. He had been told to work with Kat on the problem of the fact that they never had enough material to build anything. Kats suggestion was that they did more mining; the only problem was that no one ever had enough time to do any mining. So she had offered to be the official company miner, so far she had kept site B fairly well stocked on supplies but she was getting lonely always being alone underground, the only time she was above ground was when she was taking a rest break or when she was bringing up a another round of supplies. Lewis had decided that he should take some time off his schedule to go mining with her, he hadn’t asked yet but he might the next time she came up.  
It turned out that it was three days until Kat came up again; she had a backpack full of ores and dusts.  
“Hey Kat, it’s been a while since you last came up.” Lewis said as he greeted her.  
“How long was I under this time?” Kat asked, because she was underground she couldn't tell how many days had passed.  
“Four days Kat. You know you should probably start taking a clock with you, so you could tell how many days have passed.” Lewis suggested.  
“Good idea. See this is why I think you’re smart Lewis, I would have never thought to bring a clock along.” Kat replied cheekily.  
“Oh and Kat?” Lewis started.  
“Yeah?” she replied.  
“Do you think maybe I could go mining with you? I mean you always seem so lonely now days and I thought you might want some company.” Lewis finished.  
“Is that a date Lewis?” she teased.  
“N-n-no.” he stammered.  
“Relax, I was just joking.” Kat replied.  
“Yeah...” Lewis murmured.  
“Oh and yes, I would love some company for when I go mining. Do you think Simon might want to some to?” Kat said warmly.  
“I`ll ask him.” Lewis said.  
It was about half an hour later that Lewis finally located Simon.  
“Hey Simon?” Lewis said.  
“Mmm?” Simon replied.  
“Do you want to come mining with me and Kat? I asked to go with her because she was lonely, then she suggested that you might want to come with us to.” Lewis explained.  
“I would but I'm really busy.” Simon answered.  
“Ok, I'll tell Kat.” Lewis said.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well then, Kat thought. Lewis had asked if he could go mining with her because she seemed lonely, so she had suggested that Simon might want to go with them. But she knew him and if Lewis asked to go mining with him and Kat, Simon would say no even if he could come. Simon had been trying to set her and Lewis up as a couple for a while, but she didn’t think that it was fair because Lewis was in love with Hannah. He had told her that he hadn’t told anyone but her about his crush on Hannah, she had thought it was obvious that he was in love with someone but obviously only a woman could see that. Men are so oblivious sometimes.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hmm, I think I have all my stuff. Pick, shovel, torches, wood, crafting bench, furnace, iron, coal, armour, chests... I think that’s all I need, hmm.  
“Are you ready to go yet Lewis?” Kat questioned.  
“I think I have everything now.” Lewis replied slowly.   
“You should have enough to survive, and anyway I'm going with you so just relax.” Kat said calmly.  
“I forgot to pack food!” Lewis suddenly exclaimed, “I knew I was missing something!”  
“It’s alright; I have enough to last two people about seven days each.” Kat mentioned.  
“If you’re sure it will be enough...” Lewis started.  
“Shhh!” Kat butted in.  
Kats had made about seven mines, each going to bedrock and each having been completely stripped of all valuables.  
“Wow, you’ve been busy.” Lewis mused.  
“Yeah...” Kat replied enthusiastically.  
We wandered around for a bit, the only thing that we could find was mobs, and lots of them. It felt like days before we finally ran into some sort of ore or dust or anything valuable.  
“Yes!” Kat exclaimed, “Finally, it has been a long time ore.”  
“Yeah, it has been a while.” Lewis agreed.  
After wandering more until both their packs were full, the pair finally decided to return to the surface. The sigh that meet the two was not pretty, the only thing that that was left of the base was a giant crater.  
“Huh? I recognise this place.” Lewis said very slowly.  
“What is it?” Kat questioned.  
“The Yogcave” Lewis murmured. He was barely able to hold back his tears.   
“What’s the Yogcave?’ Kat asked carefully.  
“It’s me and Simon's old base, from the first world. This is before we knew any of the others, no Duncan, no Sjin, no Sips or Rythian or Zoey or any of them. We had to fight an evil being to keep the world safe,” Lewis said, obviously crying now, “I wonder how all our old friends are doing.” Then Lewis sighed.  
“Why don’t we go and see?” Kat inquired.  
“Because, what if they’re dead or gone or-or...” Lewis cried, breaking down at the end of his sentence.  
“Shh, it’s ok Lewis. They will be fine.” Kat said soothingly.  
“You think so?” Lewis asked hopefully, “But what if they aren’t?” he continued.  
“Well we can think about that if it happens.” Kat replied. It would take a few hours to get to Terrorvale, but they should be able to make it if they really try.  
“Lewis, how much longer? Kat asked an hour later.  
“Hopefully not too much,” Lewis replied “You see, I haven’t been here in a while so I can’t quite remember.”  
“Ok.” was Kat’s only reply. Finally after about three hours they reached Terrorvale. The first place they visited was The Skeletal Arms.  
“This is where Simon and I first heard about Israphel.” Lewis sighed.  
“This place looks familiar.” Kat mused.  
“You couldn’t have seen it before,” Lewis started, “Unless...”  
“Unless what?” Kat asked.  
“Unless you are a reincarnation of someone from this world,” Lewis stated, “If you are that means I might be able to meet Knight Peculiar again. That would make me happy.” His excitement escalating as he continued his sentence.  
“Who?” Kat said.  
“He was one of our friends in this world, the first other person we met.” Lewis explained. Lewis then continued on to recite the whole story of Israphel and their time in this world to Kat. Kat seemed very interested in the world and who Israphel was.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
How very interesting Kat thought, I believe that I may have been in this world before, but not in this part at least. The way Lewis described Israphel made him seem very familiar to me. Oh now I remember, I used to have this reoccurring dream about a pale faced man, I think I knew him very well until something made him turn evil. I seem to remember that he loved me for some reason, but I'm not sure why and I also loved him back.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was the morning after we had arrived in Terrorvale, we had decided to sleep at The Skeletal Arms because it was an inn. Lewis had woken up before Kat so he had decided to make them breakfast.  
“Morning Lewis” Kat mumbled.  
“Good morning to you to Kat.” Lewis replied cheerfully.  
“What smells so good?” Kat said her voice still heavy with sleep.  
“I'm making breakfast.” Lewis replied.  
“What are we having?” Kat inquired, suddenly awake at the mention of breakfast.  
“Bacon and eggs with toast, and if you want any, we also have some mushroom soup if that you would rather or how about some nice apples?” Lewis teased.  
“All of it sounds good to me, besides the soup because I think we should save it for lunch or dinner.” Kat said. Lewis and Kat ate their breakfast in a very happy mood, making lots of jokes and telling the other about their life and childhood and hobbies and other things along those lines. After they had finished with breakfast Lewis decided that they should probably head over to Mistral city where Sky lord Lysander lived. Lewis hoped that there would be someone at the town and that they would explain to them what had happened since he had last visited. Then he thought that they might head over to Verigan’s Hold.  
“Sounds like we will be busy.” Kat mused.  
“Yeah well, there is a lot to explore and find out about. Like what happened here how long it had been since Simon and I last visited and why the hell are we here now.” Lewis mentioned.  
“I never complained did I?” asked Kat cheekily. By the time that they had reached Lysander’s house they were exhausted. Also they hadn't seen anyone the whole time that they were walking.  
“Spaceman?” a mysterious voiced behind them asked. Lewis wheeled around and was shocked by what he saw.  
“Sky Lord Lysander?” he asked.  
“Yes?” Lysander answered, “No one has called me that for a very long time though.” he sounded very sad.  
“What happened here Lysander?” Lewis asked.  
“After you and Simon left, Israphel took his chance and attacked us; we didn’t stand a chance without you. I am the only person that you know that survived." Lysander said his voice thick with sorrow.  
“How did you survive?” Kat asked.  
“Who are you?” Lysander asked Kat.  
“Oh yeah, I'm Valzore but everyone calls me Kat.” Kat said happily, she extended her for a hand shake but Lysander denied her.   
“Sorry,” Lysander said, “I haven’t had any human contact for a very long time, longer than I care to count.”  
“That’s okay.” Kat replied warmly.  
“Back to Kat’s question, how did you survive Lysander?” Lewis asked, deciding to press on with his questions.  
“Well I went to Verigan’s Hold and I found a secret passage that the Templers didn’t know about, I followed it and it lead to a room with a giant core like thing in the middle but the moment I stepped into the room I was hit by a wave of knockout gas and darts. When I came to the war was over and no one else was around.” Lysander retailed.  
“Wow...” Kat said softly.  
“‘Wow’ indeed.” Lewis agreed.  
===============================================================================================================  
Who are those two strange figures who are walking to my abandon city from my village? Do they not know of me? Where did they come from? How did they get here? Who are they? Could it be...? Yes it is, well then, Xephos, it’s been a long time my old “Friend”, but who’s that with him. Could it really be Katrina? I haven’t seen her for so long; she really has grown up since last time.  
===============================================================================================================  
Lysander, Lewis and Kat agreed to find a place to shelter for the night. After they had settled down to cook dinner, Lysander decided to inform Lewis and Kat on what had been going on since Israphel took over.  
“When Israphel won the war for the world, he proclaimed himself ruler of everything and everyone. All of us who knew Simon and Lewis tried to start a rebellion but he stomped out the last of the resistance. Everyone wondered were Simon and Lewis had gone and how they had left without a trace. We also wondered why they had abandoned us in our time of greatest need.” Lysander told them.  
“I'm so sorry.” Lewis started.  
“There’s no need to apologise Lewis. In fact it’s probably a good thing that you and Simon left, that way there was always a hope that you might return and bring down Israphel.”  
“I hate to interrupt this moment but dinners ready.” Kat said.  
“That’s fine.” Lewis replied.  
“What are we having anyway?” Lysander asked.  
“Mushroom soup and bread, unless you would rather some bacon and eggs or possibly some apples?” Kat recited.  
“So, the same things that were available for breakfast?” Lewis asked.  
“Yeah, it’s all we have.” Kat said gloomily.  
“Sound delicious.” Lysander interrupted. Once they had finished dinner they decided that they should set up a guard schedule because they never know what might be out there. Lysander had the first watch, Lewis had the second and Kat had the last. Kat had claimed that she needed to go last so that she could catch up on her beauty sleep, Lewis and Lysander had just laughed. The next morning Lewis and Lysander woke up to the shocking sight of their camp sight destroyed and Kat couldn’t be seen or found anywhere. After a few minutes of searching Lysander had found a note taped to a burnt brick, it read “Hello there Lewis, long time no see right? Oh and hello to you to Lysander, you’re the man who just won’t give up aren’t you? Don’t worry (Or do) about your little friend, I have her safe with me, in my castle. You could come and meet us there for lunch tomorrow, how’s that sound? From your pal, Israphel”  
“Why that little!” Lewis began.  
“Calm down there buddy, I know were his castle is and I can take us there.” Lysander explained.  
“How long will it take?”  
“Not too long if we get organised quickly and if we don’t take to many breaks.”  
“Sounds good to me” Lewis finished. It took Lewis and Lysander took about three minutes to get everything together, and the walk to Israphel’s castle took about three and a half hours. Lewis could probably have walked the whole thing with no breaks but Lysander was not the fittest man so he needed a five minute break every half an hour.  
“Finally!” Lysander said.  
“It looks much better than the last one.” Lewis commented.  
“Well he’s had a lot of time and a lot of help.” Lysander said angrily. Neither of the boys was quite sure were to start so Lysander suggested that they make camp because it was late and then meet them for lunch the next day. Lewis didn't want to listen to Israphel's instructions but he reluctantly agreed because it was the best and only plan that they had.  
===============================================================================================================  
She looks so cute when she’s mad Israphel thought to himself, I wonder if she will remember me or any of this really. He wasn’t sure that she would but it’s worth a try. “Time to use the potion.” he whispered, suddenly dropping the bottle behind an unsuspecting Kat. She yelped when she realised what had happened, but the effects of the sleeping potion were starting to kick in. When he was sure that Kat was asleep, he leaned down and picked her up, and then he started to fly back to his castle.  
===============================================================================================================  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lewis has just woken me for my guard shift teasing me about how I must need more beauty sleep, typical Lewis. About a half an hour into my shift I thought I heard an odd noise coming from the tree behind me, I decided to ignore it though. (Thinking back now I shouldn’t have ignored it, I mean that’s what I did when I was spying on Lewis so I should’ve suspected something.) A few minutes after I heard the rustling noise I heard glass shattering behind me. I was slightly confused about what was going on, but then I smelt potion smoke and knew what had happened. I tried to avoid the gas but it was already too late, everything was starting to get blurry and my eyes wouldn't stay open.   
When I woke up I didn’t open my eyes immediately. I also couldn’t feel ropes on my arms or legs, but I could feel a soft and warm blanket on me. I realised that I still had all my clothes on but my weapons were missing. I finally opened my eyes to find myself locked in a cell with a big bed in it and also a nice toilet, then I heard a voice coming from the shadowed portion of my room it said “Hello sleepyhead, I see you finally woke up. It’s nice to see you again.”  
“Who’s there? Who are you? Why am I here?” I stammered.  
“There’s no need to be scared Katrina, I would never hurt you.” it replied.  
“Well than, who are you?” I asked. I decided to not to say the classic (and obvious) where am i? Let me go? Help!  
“I am someone you know Katrina, don’t you remember me?” it asked sadly.  
“First off, call me Kat please, and secondly, no, I don’t remember you.” I said indignantly.  
“That... how could...? Why?” he stammered to himself. (By this time I had concluded that it was a guy that I was talking too)  
“Well I want to get back to sleep, so if you will excuse me.” I said.   
“Sure, good night Kat.” he said warmly.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Lewis, wake up!” Lysander said urgently.  
“Hmm... what is it?” Lewis mumbled sleepily.  
“Israphel has invited us inside, we need to go.”  
“Okay Lysander.” Lewis said; he was immediately awakened by the mention of Israphel. After Lewis had gotten ready to go, both the boys started to head towards the entrance of the castle

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
